


Gelatin rebellion

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50s au, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, cronus pov, kankri has never eaten gelatin and as someone living in the 50s he's very lucky, passing mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cronus would do anything to avoid his mother's shrimp gelatin salad- even spend his evening doing homework with his lover at the local diner.





	Gelatin rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I did read a few 50s novels before typing this up to try and make it sound somewhat era accurate and eliminate more modern phrasing, but as someone born several decades too late to even be alive in the 50s, much less remember them, I can't guarantee 100% period accurate language. This also means their speech patterns won't totally match up with canon but eh, speech patterns are in somewhat large part a product of their time.

     “So,” Kankri gave you an indecipherable look from across the diner table, “We’re here tonight because you lied to your ma to avoid eating supper with her?”

     Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you may or may not have just screwed yourself.

     “Aw come on Kankri, have some pity!” you protested, “She’s serving the guests gelatin salad. Gelatin salad! It’s not like we don’t have homework either. I just… may have exaggerated a bit on how much there was to do.”

     “Is it that bad?” Kankri said.

     “Right, you’ve never had gelatin yeah?” you said. “I ought to have told her I was having dinner with your folks tonight instead.” Still, you actually took out your rucksack and pulled your history work out. “You’re good in history right? We’re already here, we ought to just do the homework ma thinks I needed to skip supper for.”

     Kankri sighed, but he still obliged you. “Meal’s on you.” he said, “I’m missing supper with my ma, and unlike you I’m not always finding an excuse to back out of it.”

     “Your ma never served you gelatin with chunks of shrimp and pineapple in it neither. Besides, didn’t I already say this was my treat? Relax.”

     Kankri relented. “All right, all right.”

     “How about we order a pizza?” You offered, tapping the menu.

     “Sounds good to me.” Kankri said.

     “Great!” You smiled. “So, homework.”

* * *

     By the time two hours had passed, you and Kankri had both eaten and finished the assignments. You glanced up at the clock. “Still only 7, huh?” You sighed. “Knowing ma, she’ll have her guests home at 10.”

     “Are you asking me to spend three more hours out with you, Cronus Ampora?”

     “Perhaps.” You grinned at him. “Come on Kankri, where’s your sense of adventure? We can shove our bags in my car and have a night out on the town! Well, for a few hours anyway.” You stood up, leaving a large tip at the table and hefting your rucksack over one shoulder.

     “You really want us to be the talk of the town, huh?” Kankri said, and yet despite his words he was still following you out to the car.

     “Let them talk.” You unlocked the car, stowing everything away in the backseat. “Are they wrong?”

     “No.” Kankri sighed. “You’re going to get us stuck in jail, you know.”

     “You say that like you care but I know you Kankri Vantas, and you care more about your little social causes than the law and you always have.”

     Kankri laughed as he stepped into the passenger side. “And I know you, Cronus Ampora. We’re not going out on the town are we?”

     You shrug, starting up the car and backing out of the parking lot. “Define ‘on the town’.”

     “Well you know what it sure isn’t? The middle of the forest, a cornfield, or the old abandoned district.”

     “Well then no, we are not going out on the town. You don’t want us to be the talk of the town, do you?” You tease.

     Kankri rolled his eyes but didn’t make a retort.

     “You love the scandal of it, don’t you?” You gave him a light-hearted shove on the arm after shifting gears. “Kankri Vantas, straight-a student, model citizen, faithful Jewish son and me, Cronus Ampora, resident, well...” You trail off, not wanting to put yourself down even if you’re well aware of what others think of you.

     “Oh stop it.” Kankri glared over at you. “Now you’re just making fun.”

     “Am I wrong?” You smirk, waggling your eyebrows at him.

     “...Hush. Just… drive.”

     “Now that I can do.”

     Before long, you’d pulled into the old ghost district. Decades ago it had been a bustling business district— or so you had heard. Once the Depression hit, businesses fell left and right and it had never recovered. Most people avoided that part of the town— making it the perfect location for clandestine makeouts.

     You flick on a light to check your watch. “Seven twenty. If I get us both home before ten, that gives us two hours and ten minutes, yeah?”

     “I know this is the ghost district but let’s at least pull in behind a building.” Kankri said.

     “Your wish is my command.” You shifted into second gear, moving the car behind the abandoned warehouse. “Get the blanket out of the glove compartment, will you?” You asked him as you opened the door on your side.

     “A blanket? How fancy.” Kankri giggled, grabbing it on his way to join you in the backseat.

     “Sh.” You laid down as best as you could in the small backseat, pulling Kankri down on top of you. You took the blanket from Kankri’s hands, spreading it over the two of you before pulling him down for a kiss.

     You felt him melt into your arms, kissing you back with those soft lips of his. Two hours and ten minutes, huh? You could work that.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun fact is that gelatin is generally not considered kosher (or halal). While it's sucked to be Jewish most of the time for at least a couple thousand years, at least nobody abiding to kosher or halal standards has had to suffer bad 50s gelatin dishes.


End file.
